21 Grudnia 2011
Plik:Logo.jpg 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5550 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5550); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 05:40 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34; Pogodni: 7.35; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 08:45 Buli - Naleśnik, odc. 106 (Bouli a Le Hoquet); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Lippy and Messy - Go! Go! Go! - TV - Land; język angielski dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Budzik - Oko i światło; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 17; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Zdrowo z Jedynką - Ostre zapalenie trzustki: pożar w fabryce enzymów; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Między mamami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Pytając o Boga; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2310; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Magazyn Rolniczy; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Natura w Jedynce - Dzikie Chiny - odc. 4 Kraina Pandy (Wild China) - txt str.777 49'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); reż.:Phil Chapman; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Plebania - odc. 1801; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Klan - odc. 2189 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Sprawa dla reportera - txt str.777; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 5551 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5551); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Naprzeciw wiatrom - Roman Paszke - Kronika; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1802; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Klan - odc. 2190 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2311; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - To Timmy! - Kula śniegowa Timmiego, odc. 49 (Timmy’s Snowball); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:30 Ratownicy - odc. 5/13 - txt str.777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Rezydencja - odc. 37 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Rezydencja - odc. 38 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Na pierwszym planie. Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:20 Licencja na film - Pierwszy śnieg (First Snow) 97'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Mark Fergus; wyk.:Guy Pearce, Piper Perabo, William Fichtner; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Kino nocnych marków - Tulipan - odc. 5/6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Kino nocnych marków - Zapisane w sercu (Memory in My Heart, A) 86'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Harry Winer; wyk.:Jane Seymour, Bruce Davison, A Martinez, David Keith, Amanda Barfield; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:30 Zakończenie dnia Plik:Logo-2.jpg 05:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 21; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Zespół adwokacki - odc. 6/12; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 327 Cierpienia scenarzysty; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.02, 9.06, 9.44, 10.18, 10.21; Panorama: 9.35; Pogoda: 9.00, 10.16; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Obok nas; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Sztuka medytacji; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Familiada - odc. 1894; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Sąsiedzi - odc. 87 (313) Serce matki; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 672 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Lokatorzy - odc. 70 List do redakcji; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Szansa na Sukces - Grzegorz Ciechowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 875; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda 16 05; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:10 Korzenie Europy - Kapela ze wsi Warszawa w podróży 57'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jan Sosiński; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Kobieta pracująca radzi - odc. 3/8; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 3/67; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 101 - Złe dobrego końce; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Polska bez fikcji - dekalog... po Dekalogu - Piąte 29'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Świecińska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 673 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 3 - Kieszonkowe - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 4 - Siła argumentu, argument siły - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Kino na maksa - Patrol (Guardian, the) 133'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Andrew Davis; wyk.:Kevin Costner, Ashton Kutcher, Sela Ward, Melissa Sagemiller, Omari Hardwick; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Powrót do życia - s. II, odc. 4/21 Nie bez powodu (Life, s. 2, ep. Not for Nothing); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Dr House - s. VII, odc. 148 (House M. D. , s. 7, ep. 16 "Out of the Chute"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Vatel (Vatel) 98'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja, Belgia (2000); reż.:Roland Joffe; wyk.:Gerard Depardieu, Uma Thurman, Tim Roth, Julian Glover, Julian Sands; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:20 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 8 Dzięki ci, Żelazny Kanclerzu; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Polska bez fikcji - dekalog... po Dekalogu - Trzecie 28'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Cuske; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Zakończenie dnia 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:10 Pogoda 06:14 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:41 Pogoda 06:44 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda 07:13 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:40 Pogoda 07:43 Poranek TVP Info 07:52 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:43 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:39 Pogoda 09:42 Serwis sportowy 09:47 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda 10:21 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:19 Serwis sportowy 11:24 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:54 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:54 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:48 Pogoda 13:52 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:22 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:49 Pogoda 14:53 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:53 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:57 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Serwis info 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta 21:00 Pogoda 21:05 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis info 21:40 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:16 Serwis info 22:24 Pogoda 22:30 Gość "Info Dziennika" - wywiad 22:45 Info Dziennik 23:30 Info Dziennik - raport dnia 23:44 Pogoda 23:53 Sportowy wieczór 00:10 Napalm i dziewczyna: Historia pewnej fotografii - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,2010) 01:10 Minęła dwudziesta 01:55 Telekurier 02:15 Serwis info 02:23 Pogoda 02:26 Gość "Info Dziennika" - wywiad 02:38 Info Dziennik 03:16 Info Dziennik - raport dnia 03:27 Sportowy wieczór 03:37 Raport z Polski 03:55 11 dni - film dokumentalny (Polska) 04:20 Minęła dwudziesta 05:03 Pogoda 05:04 Listy do PRL-u 05:10 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 05:34 Raport z Polski 05:50 Zakończenie programu 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:10 TV Market 07:25 Przygody Animków (39) 07:55 Beyblade (25) 08:25 Miś Yogi (50) 08:35 Miś Yogi (51) 08:45 Miś Yogi (52) 08:55 Rodzina zastępcza: Egzekutorzy (81) 09:25 Rodzina zastępcza: Kuzynka spod Włodawy (82) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Terapia zbiorowa (76) 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Dzień, w którym zapchał się kibel (134) 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy: Zabójcza prawda (156) 11:30 Panoptikum Roberta Ripleya (34) - reality show 12:00 Doktor Oz radzi (10) - talk show 13:00 Zamieńmy się żonami (64) - reality show 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1408) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (15) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy: Niebezpieczna miłość (157) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (74) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1409) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Wizerunek (212) 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Redaktorka (268) 20:35 12 mężczyzn z kalendarza - komedia romantyczna (USA,2009) 22:40 Rozmowy nocą - komedia (Polska,2008) 00:45 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy 3 (59) 01:15 Zagadkowa noc 03:00 Zza kamery... (57) - magazyn filmowy 03:15 Tajemnice losu 05:40 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 Prosto w serce (193) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1526) 11:35 Magda M. (47) 12:35 Bez śladu 5 (22) 13:35 Mango 13:50 Sąd rodzinny 14:45 Detektywi: Dobry syn 15:20 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Spokojny dzień 16:00 Rozmowy w toku: Szukam kochanka młodszego o 30 lat! 16:55 Sąd rodzinny 17:55 Prosto w serce (194) 18:25 Detektywi: Ona ci powie 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1527) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Niech mi ktoś pomoże 21:30 Wydział pościgowy - film sensacyjny (USA,1998) 00:00 HDw3D Telewision (2) - program rozrywkowy 00:30 Człowiek - cel (3) 01:20 Uwaga! 01:35 Arkana magii 02:55 Rozmowy w toku: Szukam kochanka młodszego o 30 lat! 03:50 Nic straconego 04:00 Gość "Wydarzeń" 04:10 To był dzień 05:00 To był dzień na świecie 05:25 Dennis rozrabiaka (58) 05:50 Na południe (44) 06:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:25 Gliniarz i prokurator (74) 09:05 TV Market 09:25 Triumf miłości (123) 10:25 Mój grzech (57) 11:25 Kiedy się zakocham... (74) 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dennis rozrabiaka (59) 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Mój grzech (58) 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator (75) 17:00 Digimon (49) 17:30 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca (15) 18:00 Kiedy się zakocham... (75) 19:00 Triumf miłości (124) 20:00 Krokodyl zabójca - horror (USA,2000) 22:00 Szczury - thriller (USA,2002) 23:55 Żeglarstwo: Volvo Ocean Race 00:30 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 01:30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02:25 Gość "Wydarzeń" 02:35 To był dzień 03:25 To był dzień na świecie 03:50 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Muzyczny budzik - interaktywny poranek muzyczny 07:30 Taki jest świat - program rozrywkowy 08:35 Proszę słonia - film animowany (Polska,1978) 10:30 Taki jest świat - pod lupą - program rozrywkowy 11:30 Wydział śledczy RIS 2 (12) 12:30 Burza uczuć (851) 13:30 Telemarket 14:00 Taki jest świat - pod lupą - program rozrywkowy 15:00 Jerry Springer Show - talk show 16:00 Miłość i przeznaczenie (75) 17:00 Wydział śledczy RIS 2 (13) 18:00 Junior TV: Pszczółka Maja (62) 18:30 Junior TV: Szczeniak zwany Scooby-Doo (7) 19:00 Junior TV: Flintstonowie (62) 19:30 Junior TV: Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego (5) 20:00 W poszukiwaniu Świętego Graala (1/2) - film przygodowy (Niemcy,2004) 22:00 Mordercze pszczoły - film katastroficzny (Kanada,2002) 00:00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 00:30 Egzekutorzy - reality show (USA) 01:00 Z archiwum policji (10) - serial dokumentalny 01:30 Taki jest świat - pod lupą - program rozrywkowy 02:30 Dyżur (33) - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Zobacz to! 05:30 Telemarket 04:45 Na Wspólnej (1200) 05:15 B jak Brzydula (342) 05:45 B jak Brzydula (343) 06:15 X Factor (4) 07:35 Ostry dyżur (19) 08:35 Czerwony orzeł 2 (4/18) 09:45 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (8) 10:50 Mango 12:25 Detektyw Monk (14) 13:25 X Factor (5) 14:45 Czerwony orzeł 2 (5/18) 16:00 Ostry dyżur (20) 17:00 Przyjaciele (24-ost.) 17:30 Przyjaciele (1) 18:00 Detektyw Monk (15) 19:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (9) 20:00 Dobre kino: Trzy życzenia - film obyczajowy (USA,1995) 22:20 Bez śladu (5) 23:20 Wieczór strachu: Małe dzieci - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2006) 02:00 Arkana magii 04:05 W roli głównej: Maryla Rodowicz (11) - talk show 04:35 Zakończenie programu 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Siatkówka kobiet: PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: Impel Gwardia Wrocław - KS Pałac Bydgoszcz 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Siatkówka kobiet: PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: Impel Gwardia Wrocław - KS Pałac Bydgoszcz 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: Chrobry Głogów - Orlen Wisła Płock 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: Chrobry Głogów - Orlen Wisła Płock 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Trans World Sport 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Rabita Baku - Fenerbahçe Universal Stambuł 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Rabita Baku - Fenerbahçe Universal Stambuł 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: ACH Volley Lublana - PGE Skra Bełchatów 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: ACH Volley Lublana - PGE Skra Bełchatów 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Magazyn Liga 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Puchar Świata w snowboardzie 18:30 Magazyn alpejski 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Arkas Spor Izmir - Iraklis Saloniki 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Arkas Spor Izmir - Iraklis Saloniki 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: VK Modřanská Prostějov - Atom Trefl Sopot 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: VK Modřanská Prostějov - Atom Trefl Sopot 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Bank BPS Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna - Scavolini Pesaro 01:15 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Fejslista 07:00 Hot plota 08:00 Look Like a Star 09:00 Poranny WF - program rozrywkowy 09:30 Hity na czasie 15:00 Hot plota 16:00 Top 5 16:30 Klipy Non Stop 17:00 Teenage lista 18:00 J&J Fashion Show 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 Poranny WF - program rozrywkowy 21:30 Hity na czasie 00:00 Klipy Non Stop 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:15 Dudek w Trójce - program rozrywkowy (Polska,1994) 09:15 Miniatury muzyczne: Andrzej Zaucha "Stryj Karol dał ciotce parol" - koncert 09:30 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Anna Augustynowicz 10:05 Informacje kulturalne 10:15 Ironia losu (2-ost.) - komedia romantyczna (ZSRR,1975) 12:00 Wszystko jest muzyką: Opera włoska w XIX wieku 12:55 Dzieci przełomu. Opowieść o nieprzeciętnych - widowisko 13:45 Miniatury muzyczne do muzyki klasycznej: Fryderyk Chopin - Preludium Des-dur - film animowany (Polska,1994) 14:00 Informacje kulturalne 14:10 W każdą pogodę - film obyczajowy (Polska,1969) 15:25 Piękny był pogrzeb, ludzie płakali - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1967) 16:20 Informacje kulturalne 16:30 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Anna Augustynowicz 17:10 Wykupić życie - reportaż (Polska,2007) 17:45 Taśmy marca - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 18:20 Getto gospel - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 18:55 Mirella Freni - żyć dla opery - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,2009) 20:05 Informacje kulturalne 20:20 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Ryszard Karczykowski 21:05 22 opery Mozarta: Askaniusz w Albie - opera (Niemcy,2006) 23:00 Informacje kulturalne 23:20 Bardzo starzy oboje - nowela filmowa (Polska,1967) 23:50 Kino nocne: Pod bombami - dramat wojenny (Francja,Wielka Brytania,Liban,2007) 01:30 Informacje kulturalne 01:40 String Connection. Last Concert - koncert (Polska,1995) 02:40 Nowa fala po czesku: "Diamenty nocy" 02:45 Diamenty nocy - dramat obyczajowy (Czechosłowacja,1964) 03:50 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (7) 05:30 Zakończenie programu 08:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 21.12.1984 08:30 Sonda: Ultrawizje - program popularnonaukowy 09:00 Czas honoru 3: Zamach (34) 10:00 85 lat Dęblińskiej Szkoły Orląt - reportaż (Polska,2010) 10:30 Wehikuł czasu: Wielkie dni Kazimierza Wielkiego - program edukacyjny 11:00 Polska z bocznej drogi: Generał już tu nie mieszka - reportaż (Polska,2007) 11:15 Ex libris 11:30 Spór o historię. Blaski i cienie wywiadu II Rzeczypospolitej - debata 12:05 Daleko od okna - dramat społeczny (Polska,2000) 14:00 Spotkanie z Ziemią Franciszka Józefa - film dokumentalny (Polska,2002) 14:35 Prywatne śledztwa: Inkasent (2) 15:00 Zaproszenie: Duchy starych murów 15:30 Flesz historii (56) 15:45 Ex libris 16:00 Polska i świat w reportażu: Lekcja umierającego języka - reportaż 16:30 Kulisy PRL: Układ 17:00 Pisz na Berdyczów - reportaż (Polska,2008) 17:30 Czas honoru 3: Operacja "Generał" (35) 18:25 Sonda: Liczy się towar - program popularnonaukowy 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 21.12.1984 19:30 Znane i nieznane: Tajemnice Pałacu Branickich 20:00 Drzazgi - komediodramat (Polska,2008) 21:50 Flesz historii (56) 22:10 Okruchy rozbitego dzbana - film dokumentalny 23:25 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 21.12.1984 23:45 Zakończenie programu Plik:TVP Polonia.png 06:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 37 "Pierwsza praca Tomka"; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Szansa na Sukces - Andrzej Piaseczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Do przerwy 0:1 - odc. 4/7 Ucieczka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.02, 9.06, 9.44, 10.18, 10.21; Panorama: 9.35; Pogoda: 9.00, 10.16; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 493 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1790; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 328* Fermentacje; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Chichot losu - odc. 4/13* - Dzieci śmieci; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 14:50 Dzień jak co dzień - Przedświąteczne szaleństwo; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Życie - ładna rzecz czyli Czternaście fotografii z albumu Maryli Rodowicz; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Wystarczy być - Piosenki Magdy Czapińskiej; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Bibuła - odc. 3 Papierowa amunicja; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Wilnoteka; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Plebania - odc. 1790; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 37 "Pierwsza praca Tomka" - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Pomysłowy wnuczek - Usprawnienia odc. 7; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:25 Rozmowy kontrolowane - txt str.777 93'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Stanisław Tym, Irena Kwiatkowska, Alina Janowska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Marian Opania, Jerzy Turek, Jerzy Bończak, Zofia Merle; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 493 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Na pierwszym planie. Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Opole 2008 na bis - zespół Feel; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Plebania - odc. 1790; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pomysłowy wnuczek - Usprawnienia odc. 7; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 56 - Helena; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 493; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Na pierwszym planie. Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Kalifornijska Legenda Paderewskiego; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Budka Suflera; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki Polsatu z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki Polsatu Sport News z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki Eska TV z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Polonia z 12.2011